Training a runner, which is ubiquitous with training a plethora of athletes, involves teaching proper arm movement and arm carriage. For most activities that are at least partially running based, arms should be carried at about a 90-degree angle, regarding lower arm to upper arm positioning. This angle is continued with fore and aft arm swing to provide proper forward and rearward movement and to prevent lateral movements that detract from speed. This approximate 90 degree angle typically provides the highest speed of movement while counteracting lower body movement in equal-but-opposite force characteristics well understood in physics. Still in other events, the arms may need to be positioned with 90 degree bends but also limited in fore and aft movement and in potential movement across the body. Various devices have been provided that encourage such arm carriage and movement, yet none provide the simplicity of use and basic design inherent in the present apparatus.